


In the Heat of the Morning

by dicktrickle



Series: My Mistakes Were Made for You [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (in the third chapter I promise!!), A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Romance??, Smut, Stranger Sex, Top Jesse McCree, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/pseuds/dicktrickle
Summary: Hanzo Shimada presented as an omega at the age of 16. On his 18th birthday, he was gifted heat partners to ease his troubles.
He easily forgets all of them after each heat; except his newest one, who has an odd fascination on certain anatomy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi hi hi! This was originally supposed to for kinktober but.... life happened and yeah  
> I hope you like it!

A tradition had existed within the ranks of the Shimada since its conception. A tradition that, while some perceived was progressive and humane, most saw as bizarre and, for lack of a better word, _wrong_.

Hanzo Shimada had presented as an omega at the ripe age of 16. Although he had projected to present as an alpha, his biology had other plans. Regardless, the clan took care of those within its ranks, especially those being groomed to someday lead.

Which was why, on Hanzo’s 18th birthday, Hanzo was gifted the privilege of having heat partners.

Up until that point, Hanzo had been barred from taking a partner, the Council untrusting of his youth and naïveté; not so much of Hanzo’s own choices, but of the potential a partner could have on Hanzo’s heat addled self. The boy had been reclusive through his youth, his presentation only intensifying it, which was why the Council took it upon themselves to treat his… condition as a project, kept tightly under wraps until proper arrangements could be made.

Formerly, Hanzo’s quarterly heats were spent either barricaded in the compound’s guest suite, or heavily drugged on suppressants in his own room. It wasn’t until the second month of his 18th birthday Hanzo ever welcomed someone into his nest.

The Council, in all their wisdom, figured that while they may allow Hanzo a “helping hand” to ease his functions, they would have full control of who would be assisting. There were plenty of other safeguards in place once the Council came to agreement, some taken jovially and others with abhor, but the stage had been set and the players called to attention.

Under the safety precautions for the heir, it had been decided to rotate, if not present an entirely new partner for every session. It was enforced to discourage attachments of any kind, making the entire affair feel like a cold, unfeeling negotiation. To ensure the lack of bonding, it had been decided to blindfold Hanzo for the duration of his heat. The Council argued with him on this point more than any other, claiming that his sex-addled brain would be too swept up in the pure, heady stench of alpha, thus he would never be able to individually identify the distinguishing scents from all of his partners.

There would also be a safeguard placed on the alpha himself, as well. The chosen heat partner that was to lay with the heir would be required to wear what was essentially a muzzle for the duration of the coupling. The Council was adamant that this heat sharing partner was present only to soothe the heir, ease any and all complications of being an omega, a tool for the heir and his….grievances.

Both partners would also take forms of birth control, ensuring no child would result from the coupling.

It had been a perfect plan. After a few shaky sessions in the beginning, Hanzo quickly acclimated to his biology and its needs. He accepted every new alpha into his nest with a neutral warmth, grateful for their calming presence and eager work ethic.

Until the first heat of his 20th birthday.

2 years after the arrangements had initially been set up. 8 heats with different strangers under his belt. And then came an entirely new everything, a force to be reckoned with.

Hanzo had no idea how long he had been sitting on this cock. It could have been minutes, it must have been hours. Days passed and he did not want this to end.

The alpha under him was different. New. Young like him, given the extremely short refractory period between each round. Hanzo had no idea what the qualifications the Council mandated or monitored for, but he was loathe to admit that this alpha, _this alpha_ was undoing him by the second.

A gifted alpha, was what Hanzo wanted to call him. A stupendous alpha, a vigorous alpha, a passionate alpha, always making sure Hanzo was well satisfied with the force of his hips, the angles of thrusts, the placement of his tender, roaming hands. Hanzo knew it should not have been so simple to communicate with a man who was literally muzzled shut while he himself was panting, groaning, screaming for his life, and yet. It felt as if they were on the same page, the same sentence, word: anticipating each other's movements with relative ease.

Hanzo loved this dick. And he was beginning to love the alpha attached to it.

Although muzzled, the timber of the alpha’s voice rocked Hanzo to his core. Goosebumps erupted all over his entire body, hair standing on end. Even his slightly swollen breasts responded to the sound, becoming more responsive as the swollen nipples peaked from increased sensitivity. Hanzo could listen to his heat partner groan for all eternity; his heat partner grunting from the exertion he worked into him, mewling when Hanzo pushes back against his hips, the deep, content sighs he releases when his knot catching tightly inside the rim of Hanzo’s sensitive hole, as he gently bounces Hanzo while emptying into the pretty omega. The cacophony of their moans and soft exhales was music to Hanzo’s ears, sounding much louder, closer, skin deep; enhanced from his lack of sight.  

The resounding slap of their skin meeting nearly drove Hanzo to the brink. The alpha, ever eager, was quick to mount and difficult to dislodge; something Hanzo was quickly learning he very much enjoyed. Forced down onto his front, pulled heavily onto a strong lap, lifted and cradled against a wall, the alpha never let them be separated by more than a few inches, if even that. The only times a separation was forced upon them was at their daily feedings, a team of guards coming into the room to escort the alpha away to be fed and washed.

The alpha put up a fight every time, growling at the guards, arranging Hanzo so he would be covered by the alpha’s larger body, still connected and _throbbing_ . He scuffled with the guards as much as he could without dislodging himself from his hold on Hanzo, striking out at anyone who got too close. It took the guards swarming them from all angles, rolling the pair onto their sides and pulling each in opposite directions to disconnect them for their own good. As soon as the alpha was removed from him, Hanzo screamed out, blindly reaching out in any direction, throwing his weight towards the pained, emotionally _hurt_ whimpers coming from the alpha.

Even with only an hour of separation, the pair suffer for the entirety of it. Reunited, the frenzy begins all over again. The guards would place Hanzo back into the middle of his nest before reintroducing the alpha. Loose, languid, yet pulled taut from nerves, Hanzo would not notice the alpha entering their nest again until the large, overly strong hands come down on his body, pulling him up and over the alpha, laying him down on a broad chest.

The alpha, displeased with the bathing and subsequent scent removal Hanzo had undergone, rubbed his nuzzled mouth along the juncture of Hanzo’s neck and shoulder, hands steadily moving lower, lower, lower until reaching their destination. Without hesitation, the alpha inserted 3 fingers into Hanzo’s already loosened hole, satisfied that this evidence of their coupling could not be washed away. The immediate squelch from the sudden intrusion was music to both of their ears, both moaning as close to the other’s mouth as they can get. The alpha would come without entering Hanzo, rutting hard against the pliant body, slotting his cock against the underside of the omega’s ass, fucking up between the cheeks, into Hanzo’s ball sac; instead choosing to spill himself over every inch of skin available to him, letting it seep and settle the scent of _mine_ into the flesh of the omega.

Tentatively, but without fear, Hanzo slid his hand into the copious amounts of cum staining his back, no doubt built up from their long, torturous separation, and licked up every drop he could, knowing the alpha can hear, if not see, his little show of appreciation.

Before Hanzo could even properly swallow, the fingers in his ass were replaced by something much more pleasing, much more filling, much more breathtaking--

And the cycle would repeat itself.

All throughout the heat, those wonderful, scorching hands never strayed too far from that ample chest, imprinting themselves onto the flesh over the 5 days spent together.

  
5 orgasm filled, wanton honeymoon days of bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CUT IT UP INTO 3 PARTS, FORGIVE ME

Hanzo awoke 29 days, 14 hours, and 53 minutes after the official end of his last heat to find himself in the throes of another one. He did not have much time to consider the swiftness of its arrival before he was hauled off to his designated nest room.

He had the capacity to think about the coupling, wondering whether he’d have a partner this time, the short notice undoubtedly catching the Council by surprise as well.

He found himself being taken to the prep room, where guards would wash him down and out, preparing him for a coupling. His breath hitched when various hands scrubbed every inch of skin spotless, some of those hands carefully rubbing his taint and expressing the water they had pumped into him. He got his confirmation, admittedly a little slow on the uptake, when the guards delicately fastened the ribbon over his eyes before carting him into his nest, settling him down among the pillows and blankets.

While he settled, Hanzo allowed himself a quick second to hope for his last alpha partner, cheeks flushing further from both embarrassment and exasperation. Given the sudden emergence of his heat, the thought did not seem impossible, but did seem very unlikely.

From the opposite end of the room, a door opened and shut quickly, a new presence renting the atmosphere, stock still and tense.

Hanzo barely lifted his head to turn in the direction of the newcomer before he was tackled into the plush pillows, a face buried into his neck and unwielding arms wrapped around his form. His senses, still muffled and muddy from the influx of hormones, did not register anything about his heat partner but the feel of large, dominating, _exploring_ hands on his skin. The muzzled mouth moved to the other shoulder, rubbing and humming excitedly through the mask, hands continuing their path until they settled--

_Oh_ , Hanzo thought, bemused.

Those strong, _familiar_ hands settled on Hanzo’s chest, expertly pinching his nipples and pushing down over the tender flesh . With a pleased keen, Hanzo rubbed his head along the top of the alpha’s head, the familiarity in the scent and actions stirring up feelings within Hanzo, feelings like _passion, warmth, safe._

Feelings like home, and forever.

Those thoughts scattered easily when the alpha moved his head lower, gently laying it to rest over Hanzo’s heart, breathing in the omega’s scent deeply. The alpha’s hands made their way down to Hanzo’s waist, encircling him in a strong armed hold. Content with the realization that this was his most previous partner, Hanzo allowed himself to give in to the drives and urges forced on him by his biology, opening himself up to let the alpha, body and, admitting it reluctantly, heart.

 

\----

 

Lost in the haze, Hanzo weaved in and out of lucidity throughout the first days of the sudden heat. The alpha, ever pleasing, tended to Hanzo’s every beck and call, somehow more accommodating than he had been during their previous tryst.

Hands pressed against the wall, Hanzo’s staccato cries echoed throughout the room, the wood beneath his hands creaking from the weight against it; creaking louder and louder with every thrust the alpha pushed into Hanzo, his own hands in a bruising grip, digging his fingers into Hanzo’s hipbones, bringing the soft, pliant body back to meet his every thrust. At every buck, Hanzo tightened his legs around those sturdy hips, ankles crossed behind that broad back, pulling the alpha’s body closer to his own when he would pull back.

Nearing orgasm, Hanzo raised his head away from the wall he had been bracing against, arms completely outstretched, back pulled taut; taut enough to curve up, up, up, enough to force his weight onto his fingers pushing against the wall, legs tightening their hold on the man behind him, his cries boiling down to a deep, long timber of a keen, a few hiccups escaping in the midst.

The alpha, kind, wonderful, considerate, _ever pleasing_ alpha, pushed up and back from the wall, snaking one arm up Hanzo’s torso to drape it across the huffing chest, his other arm remaining at Hanzo’s hip, each point of his fingers pressing in without mercy, undoubtedly leaving bruises and half moon crescents where they lay. With Hanzo’s back flush against the alpha’s front, the alpha reveled in Hanzo’s flexibility, from the arch in his back to the stretch of those supple thighs. Growls emitted from deep in his person, rubbing his muzzled face across Hanzo’s neck and back. As quick as lightning, agile fingers found the omega’s flushed chest, hand cupping the left breast and squeezing.

Already on the cusp, and with that final push--

Head thrown back, Hanzo came, long, loud, and loose. The ribbons of his cum landed across his chest and stomach, some of it spreading from the movement of the alpha’s arm, trying to drag out the orgasm, make it sweeter.

Feeling the haze beginning to overtake him, Hanzo, slipping beneath the veil of consciousness, thought of his doting alpha, and those glorious hands.

It felt like days had passed before Hanzo regained lucidity. For what could have been the thousandth time, he sat perched on the alpha’s hips, legs spread wide to accommodate such a large man. Having his legs spread so wide, it was near difficult to bounce on the thick cock inside of him properly, but he managed with a little help from the owner of said cock.

His sweat poured down the sides of his neck, legs shaking and wobbling from the strain. The constant bouncing caused a gratifying burn in his legs; each flex upward sending tingles into his stomach, every fall nudging the tip of the cock against his most sensitive inner walls. His head rolled back, causing his chest to stick out ahead of him, giving the alpha a full view of his chest’s underside. The sight was too much for the alpha, moving to sit himself up and bury his face in this ample chest for the nth time.

Over the sounds of their hips furiously, feverishly colliding, obscene squelches, and their loud panting renting the air, Hanzo could swear he heard subtle kissing noises, soft sucking coming from beneath the mask.

In a quick demonstration of his power, the alpha flipped the pair, rolling Hanzo onto his back carefully, hands moving to settle on his favorite place. Hanzo laughed through it all, the soft tinkling sound interrupting the chorus of their wanton, more filthy noises. The show of power wasn’t necessary, but the alpha had been showing his strength and ability after he noticed how the omega would react to his feats of strength over the past few days, taking any and all chances he had to show off what he could.

The alpha gave a vicious thrust, and Hanzo returned to gasps and hushed screams. The quick, rolling thrusts had Hanzo arching against the bed, rubbing his upper body against the alpha’s form unabashedly. Like clockwork, steady hands groped Hanzo’s chest, cupping each breast and pressing down, laying Hanzo back against the bed to receive every push. By all means, Hanzo should have felt helpless, fighting the alpha who had him pinned, as he had with his previous partners.

But this man. This alpha.

Hanzo would jump through hoops for this particular alpha, do almost anything he deemed appropriate, at least through the haze his heat put him in, to please the man who pleased him just so. He would gladly take anything this man gave him,

Above him, the alpha began faltering, his own weight coming down on Hanzo, fingers digging deep into the flesh of his chest as he gave his final thrusts before he pushed in until he could go no further, stilled, knot beginning to form and pull at Hanzo’s rim. Pleased sighs sounded in his ear, alpha strung out and laying atop of him. Hanzo’s pants had yet to subside, one crucial thing overlooked.

Knot fully expanded, the alpha raised his head from the nook of Hanzo’s neck, letting the moments pass between them. Hanzo, sightless, couldn’t see what it was the alpha saw, but after some heavy breaths between them, the alpha heaved, rolling them both until Hanzo, once again, sat atop the alpha’s hips, this time filled to the brim with a thick knot and hot cum.

Hanzo could feel the cum ooze out of him, and he allowed himself to wonder what kind of picture he painted for the alpha, displayed as he was. He had not cum when the alpha had, his body tired, stretched thin, cock bobbing as he swayed back and forth. His own hands landed behind him, propping himself backwards, probably displaying a more lewd view for the man beneath him. Muffled laughter came from below, Hanzo smiling in response.

The knot within Hanzo tugged and pushed within him, the alpha steadily moving underneath the omega, making it pull just enough to get Hanzo going again. Grinding up, the alpha moved his hands to cup each breast again, pushing them together and _rubbing_.

The combination of the thick knot grinding into him and those skilled hands rubbing his chest was rough on him, orgasm coaxed closer and closer, but still just beyond reach.

 

  
A few kisses aimed up at him, deft fingers rolling puffy, swollen nipples, and Hanzo was pushed over the edge, screaming louder than he had in all their trysts so far.

His consciousness, flickering in and out from the intensity, repeating one thing:  _bliss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad for taking too long with the second chapter, I decided to cut it here and post as much as I had. Next chapter WILL definitely have the promised lactation and much, much more!  
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/invizidick)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> As always, tell me if something is off/weird!  
> P.S. There are 2 references in here to things I find hilarious. First one to find at least one gets a drabble request!
> 
> P.P.S. This is just me being super critical of myself, but tell me if this is too wordy! I've only ever written academic papers before this, so my tendency to use as much strong vocabulary as possible is pretty strong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: Titty Sucks and Quick Fucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! To make up for it, this chapter is longer than the first two chapters combined <3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! It was really fun writing my first a/b/o! And I fully intend on making a chapter from McCree's perspective, and an epilogue if you guys want!
> 
> P.S. I was very hopped up on pain meds when I uploaded this, so forgive and point out any mistakes you find! ( っ ˘з(˘⌣˘ )

Hanzo’s milk came in on the second day of his fifth consecutive heat.

Figuring out the pattern to his ruts was easy. Figuring out who would accompany him was even easier. Executing his plan to treat his doting alpha was not.

It had been troublesome, getting all the necessary medication together to make it happen, as well as hide it from any prying eyes. It would have been easier with help, but his pride and image needed to remain unchanged outside of his heats, keep any bedroom business in the bedroom, so to speak. To be found… _catering_ to a heat partner, Hanzo shuddered to think how the clan would react.

His breasts ached for the days leading up to his current heat. He schooled his face throughout the preparations, no emotion shown when the guards scrubbed at his body diligently, expressing concern at the swelling. Once the blindfold was set, he allowed himself a brief moment of worry to wash over him, before steeling his resolve. He knew what he was doing, and he _knew_ it would be good.

This reunion was as sweet as their last four. The same thought crossed Hanzo’s mind, one that had crossed his mind many times since being introduced to his current heat partner, a thought he knew he would never stop thinking: it was incredibly easy to get along with this speechless man, much more than he’d ever gotten with anyone else in his life.

Hanzo wasn’t sure what to make of it, but for the time being, it was the most comforting thing in the world.

A round of nuzzles, a waterfall of muted, hidden kisses, and the alpha set right to work.

The -- _his_ \-- the alpha mistook his increase in gasps and writhing as a good thing, hands latched onto his chest at all times. Insightful as always, the alpha’s touch remained gentle; a soft, rolling knead or a simple press. Minding himself (and his larger physique), the alpha refused to push Hanzo onto his chest as well, careful to spare the swelling and inflamed nipples any undue pain.

Pulled atop the alpha, Hanzo’s chest was directly above the alpha’s face when the first drops sprung. The quick, jackrabbit thrusts stopped as soon as the first drop emerged, the alpha either shocked at the sight or the smell.

With a huff, the alpha pulled his face from between the swollen breasts, pushing Hanzo back by the shoulders to get a look at just what was happening. A pregnant pause rented the air, neither moving nor making a sound as the alpha presumably _stared_ at Hanzo’s leaking nipples, finally putting two and two together.

Before the silence could stretch any further, Hanzo spoke.

“It’s for you.”

A sharp gasp came from below, the alpha’s fingers pressing harder into Hanzo’s shoulders at the words. One of the hands left his shoulder, making its way towards a puffy, steadily dripping nipple, catching it between two fingers and pinching, ever so gently. More milk gushed out, prompting a guttural moan from Hanzo, chest heaving and mouth wet.

“I’ve, I’ve noticed your interests, dearest alpha. Pretty difficult not to, really.” Another small pinch, another shudder down his spine. “You’ve been so good to me, so _generous_ , I thought I’d treat you to something I know you’d enjoy.”

Both hands came to rest on his breasts, a delicate pressure, grabbing handfuls of the flesh and pushing them together ever so slightly. A muffled sob escaped from beneath the muzzle.

Hanzo startled, moving back just out of the alpha’s reach. His own hands came up and searched for the alpha’s face, sliding up by his ears and past the muzzle before finally taking hold of his jaw.

“Are you okay? What’s-- what’s the matter? Did I say-- are you cry-- I wish I could, just,” his voiced stained, upset with himself for causing his alpha pain, “see, _what_ I was--”

Hanzo’s hands moved from the alpha’s face to his own, digging his nails into the ribbon, visibly at war with himself. His nails caught against the silk, pulled taut against the bones on his cheeks and nose, before becoming lax, only to get pulled down, a steady crawl, moving millimeters at a time.

The alpha’s hands slapped themselves over Hanzo’s, cradling his head in his warm hands. Thick fingers threaded with Hanzo’s own, thumbs pushing against Hanzo’s lips. He rubbed small circles against the omega’s cheeks, fingers pulling the ribbon taut as well, when, quick as lightning, the alpha’s hand moved behind Hanzo’s head and yanked the ribbon up and over.

He had kept his eyes closed under the ribbon, careful of the fibers and weight. The sudden removal blinded him, but not so much as the glistening eyes he focused on when the spots gave way. Slow blinks passed between the two, calculated and precise to match, so as not to miss a second of each other.

Finally, after months spent over, under, wrapped around an enigma, a godsend, Hanzo stared into the face of his greatest conquest; the face of his first love.

A smile tugged at the omega’s lips, a goofy thing, switching from lips to teeth unevenly, teeth coming out to bite into his bottom lip as he tried to regain his composure. Hanzo had never been rendered speechless before, but seeing the man who could rip out the most intense orgasms, fill his body with pleasure beyond imagination had him stumped.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, alpha,” he whispered down to the man, noticing his nostrils flare and pupils pinpoint. A strangled whine came from the alpha, head lifting forward, closer to Hanzo. “Ah-- of course, I need to… take this off.”

Before Hanzo could reach behind the alpha’s head, his hands were caught once again in the alpha’s grip. The alpha pulled the clasped hands towards him, bearing Hanzo’s entire weight on his chest, faces inches apart. They never broke eye contact, drinking in the sight of each other, mesmerized and lost in the other’s eyes. Hanzo was especially gone, not noticing the alpha releasing his hands and moving them behind his own head, until he heard the clasp unfasten, the muzzle loosening and falling away.

Their faces were inches apart, growing closer still, when the alpha uttered his first word: “ _Sweetness_.”

Their first kiss was interrupted by the alpha returning to his duty, rolling his hips into Hanzo, eliciting a high moan and the first break in eye contact since the ribbon was removed. The alpha’s hands returned to their place on the omega’s hips, grinding up harder into Hanzo while also pulling him down with renewed strength. Hanzo ground down on the alpha’s cock, mews and soft gasps pulled from him freely. Gathering his thoughts, the omega asked what he had wanted to for months.

“Wha-- what’s your name, alpha?” Deep draws for breath lapsed his words, but he held on.

Equally as choked, the alpha pressed his face to Hanzo’s, breath tickling his ear. A few gasps passed between them before the alpha replied.

“Jesse… please call me Jesse, sweetness.”

\--------

Hanzo was starving, but not nearly as much as his alpha -- _Jesse_ , he reminded himself-- was. The man was ravenous.

During the few hours they had before their daily separation, Jesse had nearly emptied Hanzo of his entire milk reserve, suckling gently until they heard footsteps approach their room.

The ribbon and muzzle had been replaced before the guards entered to take them away for their daily feedings, most evidence of their rule breaking wiped away or hidden beneath one of the soft blankets that constructed the nest. Some of the guards wondered aloud about the swell and increased redness of Hanzo’s chest, but Hanzo continued eating, unperturbed by their curious looks and words. When his request for more food was met with more chatter, Hanzo righted it by interrupting them with a repeat of his demand. His staff made haste to fill his request, his demand for salmon, almonds, and various leafy vegetables raising suspicion, but no more discussion.

He finished with his feeding and wipe down, adamant about returning to his nest as quickly as possible. After all, he had a very hungry, very wonderful alpha to please.

\--------

Hanzo had lost count of how many orgasms Jesse had pulled from him since returning to the nest. He knew he was filthy, covered in sweat and cum, mostly his own, but none of that mattered. He currently laid under Jesse, the larger man knotted in him for close to 20 minutes, working his mouth over Hanzo’s left breast, his hand working the unattended right breast, a stream of milk flowing over his fingers and down Hanzo’s chest.

Jesse hummed through his feeding, the sound reverberating to Hanzo’s very core, warming him up more than the actual feeding. Eyes closed and relaxed, Hanzo released breathy sighs into the air, his hands tangled in the back of Jesse’s hair, pushing more of the engorged nipple into his mouth. Sleep was fast approaching when Jesse’s hand removed itself from the right breast, moving up to Hanzo’s mouth, forcing its way past his lips and smearing excess milk across his teeth and tongue.

Hanzo opened his mouth more to accept the fingers, licking off every trace of moisture and swallowing loudly. “It’s very sweet, I can see why you enjoy this as much as you do.”

Jesse unlatched with a loud pop, licking around his lips and wiping off the rest on his fist. “Sweetness, you could make milk as acidic as batteries, and I’d still drink every last drop.”

“Hanzo,” he said, rubbing his chin across the top of Jesse’s head. “My name is Hanzo.”

“I know damn well what your name is, sweetness.”

“You just never say it, I thought you were always referring to the milk.”

“I can say it about both you and your milk, honey,” he laughed against his chest, licking up a few stray drops. “Only a gift as sweet as you can make milk this tasty, I’m sure.”

Soft kisses turned heated, the knot finally deflating and slipping out, only to be rammed back in. With a quick roll to change positions, Jesse’s hips stuttered to support Hanzo’s dead weight. Jesse maneuvered Hanzo higher up his body, putting his face in the middle of the tender, yet still leaking chest. Hanzo’s thighs tensed, ready to move back against the powerful thrusts, but Jesse held his hips in a vice grip, wordlessly conveying his desire to let Hanzo ride this session out, to let him do all the work.

Hanzo sighed in relief, drained from the previous rounds, as well as the amount of energy it took to keep producing milk.

Jesse’s hands clawed into Hanzo’s ass, squeezing down with every upward movement. With the amount of cum and slick pumped into him, the push and pull of Jesse’s cock was seamless as he worked it into him. His size was unparalleled, even by alpha standards, and it was something Hanzo was sure he would never tire of. The stretch excited him, even days into the heat, when he should have been loose and welcoming, easily accepting of an alpha’s cock, the stretch persisted, feeding Hanzo’s newfound addiction of feeling _full._

Jesse’s face rubbed against Hanzo’s sensitive nipples, prickly beard causing irritation, on the edge of painful. Instead, Hanzo found it arousing beyond belief, each nuzzle a desperate attempt to be close to Hanzo, a submission to him.

Hanzo was so enamored, taken to the feeling, he almost missed the quick slide of Jesse’s hands from the flesh of his ass straight to his hole, teasing the skin, sinking his fingers along the groove, playing with the leaking slick and cum. Hanzo gasped, lowering himself further onto Jesse, pushing his chest even closer to Jesse’s mouth.

“You like that, honey?” His fingers rubbed into their joining, covering his freely hands with the wet mess. “Of course you do, you’re getting wetter by the _second_ , damn sugar, you’re so good to me.”

Jesse chuckled when Hanzo wailed, burying his nose in Jesse’s hair at the continued fingering. When Jesse removed his fingers, Hanzo caught his breath, moving slightly off to the side for ease. Jesse took the opportunity to bring his soaked hand to his face, making eye contact with his omega as he licked the slick clean off every digit, never blinking, never hesitating.

Eyes half lidded, Hanzo couldn’t contain his sob, relaxing further onto Jesse’s chest, a fresh stream of slick escaping him.

“Is there anywhere you don’t taste delicious, sweetness? I think I did good with that nickname.” Jesse moved his nose to Hanzo’s, a shadow of a kiss as Hanzo continued to pant heavily. As Hanzo caught his breath, Jesse kissed every inch of Hanzo’s face, pressing lips and eyelashes both. Hanzo drowned in the dichotomous sensations: intense pleasure coming from under him, forced upwards into him, and the softest kisses gracing his face.

Amidst it all, Hanzo remained unaware to Jesse’s other movements, his hands reaching around them, groping for something. With a small hum of triumph, Jesse brought his hands above Hanzo, something soft settling on his back. Before he had a chance to think, Jesse gathered Hanzo’s hair in a firm grip, pulling high and tight, wrapping the familiar silk blindfold into a knot to hold it all together.

Jesse’s hips never stopped moving, one hand gripping the ribbon and pulling Hanzo’s hair and head back and up, the other settling on a shoulder, mouth closing in a dusky nipple. “Nothing beats this though,” he spoke with his mouth full, something that should have bothered Hanzo, if he wasn’t so enticed and aroused with every action the alpha made.

“Jesse…” His voice wavered-- overstimulated, strung out. “Don’t… don’t talk w-with your mouth full.”

The alpha sputtered, milk dribbling out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin. “Oh… oh, honey, if you thought you were getting fucked and sucked good and proper before…”

Hanzo came moments later, his cum wiped up and eaten. He briefly wondered if he was learning the meaning of being eaten alive.

\------

Hanzo did not have to wait a month to spend time with his alpha. The weeks leading up to his heat saw the pair meeting in secrecy, in the cover of darkness. They took the time to acquaint themselves with one another, spent the time bonding without the haze of heat-induced attraction. Jesse joked about the unorthodox sequence of their relationship, the sexual relations preceding any courting. Hanzo admitted he had never been courted before, a small detail Jesse was quick to remedy with a stolen night at the neighboring town, star gazing and enjoying the other’s company.

Before the first day of his heat arrived, Hanzo made a decision. He knew he would face scrutiny, he knew there would be repercussions; most importantly however, he knew he felt strongly about his choice, knew he would never regret it. He knew Jesse would feel the same.

Their reunion was mild compared to their previous ones. Hanzo waited for the door to close and the footsteps to approach before removing his ribbon, fastening it into his hair, the way he knew Jesse liked it. A quiet thud alerted him to the muzzle being removed, looking up just in time to catch Jesse’s eyes brightening and lips meeting his own.

Hanzo was all smiles while Jesse kissed him. “Hello, stranger.”

“Hello, gorgeous.” Hanzo decided he loved Jesse best when he smiled.

“It has been a while,” and with that he removed his robe, exposing his swollen breasts, milk already leaking just from Jesse’s voice.

“How mighty ungentlemanly of me, sweetness. Let me make it up to you.” His smile turned vulgar, eyes fixating on his prize.

Before long, the two intimately joined together, Hanzo’s back to Jesse’s chest, laid atop the heaving alpha. Fresh off a knot, Jesse’s hands moved to plop onto Hanzo’s distended stomach, running his fingers through the cooling cum.

“You’re so full of me, sugar.” His hands continued trailing across Hanzo’s belly, slippery cum easing the movements. “So round, smelling like me, like _us_. A guy could get used to this.”

Hanzo shook, Jesse’s reverberating timber not the only cause.

“Do it then,” Hanzo pushed through his sudden nerves, voice strong and only slightly wavering. “Make me yours.”

Jesse’s hands stopped, a noticeable tremble taking over him. Hanzo felt Jesse’s heart beat on his back, the stuttering beats conveying Jesse’s shock. Seconds that felt like hours traipsed between them, neither making a move nor sound.

Finally, Jesse spoke. “Sweetness… I don’t-- I don’t think you know what you’re asking there.” Hanzo could feel more than hear the tension overtaking Jesse. Still, he pressed on.

“I know very well what I’m asking for, Jesse.” His own heart pounded rapidly, sure that Jesse could feel it as clearly as he can feel Jesse’s. “I’ve… I’ve thought of nearly nothing else, sweet alpha.” A few gasps escape him, swallowing down mouthfuls of air when he felt Jesse’s hands stiffen against his skin. “I’ve known, at least-- my, my body has known, my mind merely caught up recently, it’s-- it’s you. It was always you.”

Jesse suddenly sat up, dragging Hanzo along with him, his head pressed against the back of Hanzo’s neck. Staggering breaths glided down Hanzo’s back, causing him to shiver in turn.

“Hanzo,” Hanzo would deny he gasped at Jesse’s use of his name until his last breath, “honey… think about what you’re saying-- what you’re _doing to me_ , please baby.” Even with the protests, Jesse’s hands tightened their hold on Hanzo’s stomach, hips pressing deeper into him, knot tugging mercilessly against Hanzo’s sensitive rim.

“I already told you that I have.” He leaned his head back, resting it on Jesse’s shoulder, mouth close to the alpha’s ear. “I love you, Jesse McCree. I want to be with you. Forever.”

They sat in silence, heartbeats drowning out every other noise in the room, breath ragged and quick, digesting it all. Suddenly, Jesse moved, pushing Hanzo away from his chest, manipulating them to change their positions, twisting his knot as gently as he could within Hanzo, but still drawing out a few painfully pleasurable groans from the omega as he did so.

Hanzo laid back on the sheets, panting heavily, eyes transfixed on Jesse’s--

“Oh…” He reached a hand up, brushing away the tears that poured down Jesse’s face, a few tears prickling in his own eyes. “Jesse…”

“I almost left, you know? Almost declined after the third month; could feel myself become attached.” More tears streamed down his face, voice raspy and deep. “And then you spoke to me. God, Hanzo, you _fed_ me. I-- I was smitten, enjoying our time, even knowing I’d have to leave you.” A hiccup interrupted him, but he continued. “We broke every rule, but it was worth it, because you’re worth it, Shimada Hanzo.”

Hanzo realized he was wrong earlier; the most beautiful Jesse McCree was a Jesse McCree with a smile on his face and love in his watery, shining eyes. “I love you, sugar. I love you right back.”

They met each other halfway, mouths colliding hungrily, swallowing down the other’s moans of pleasure.

Knot still in place, Jesse pulled Hanzo’s hips into his own lap, attempting to press himself even closer into Hanzo’s warmth. Those strong hands landed on Hanzo’s chest, kneading and pulling the nipples, drawing out steady streams of milk from each one.

“Honey, sweetness, _baby_ …”

“Jesse, I--” He was cut off when Jesse leaned down and latched onto his left nipple, drawing in mouthfuls of milk, swallowing loudly. Gasping, Hanzo tried again. “Jesse…”

With a wet pop, Jesse unlatched, setting his mouth over Hanzo’s collarbone, licking up a few stray drops of milk. “You’re perfect, Hanzo, and you’re _all mine_.”

“ _Jesse._ ” They kissed, hungrily licking into each other’s mouths, Hanzo unashamedly chasing after his own taste on Jesse’s tongue. “Jesse, I want to give you everything, Jesse. I want to make an us, Jesse. _Take me, Jesse_. Bite me, mark me, make me heavy with your child.”

Before he could say another word, Jesse sunk his teeth into Hanzo’s shoulder, the mating bite taking hold, knot swelling further, the twitching orgasm pumping more cum into Hanzo, overfilling him, stomach becoming more distended, rounded out from their love. Hanzo’s orgasm was overshadowed by Jesse’s, hips grinding down on the impossibly thick knot, voice keening and breaking.

“Jesse, Jesse, tell me what you’ll do to me, Jesse, _please_!”

“I-- well, damn, I’d treat you so right Hanzo, give you the world, _anything_.” Jesse’s teeth stained red, he kissed the new mating mark, rolling his hips to push Hanzo through his orgasm. “Anything you want, sweetness, I could go on for days!”

Pleasure overcame Hanzo before Jesse could continue, the bite and bond draining him of energy, leaving him drowsily intertwined with Jesse -- _his alpha_ \-- in a milky pile. Consciousness left him, left him waiting for the sun to rise and fall over the pair, knowing he’d have to face the  council, face the consequences, face it all in the heat of the morning. But Hanzo wasn’t be bothered.

Because he and his alpha will be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING PATIENTLY!!!!
> 
> As always, let me know if you spot any mistakes, tense irregularities, all around weird sounding parts!  
> Thank you!
> 
> Note: I didn't know how to squeeze it into the story without ruining the mood, but Hanzo was speaking Japanese when he first spoke, and switched to English when he actually saw Jesse (I doubt anyone even thought it was odd, but I notice small details!!)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/invizidick)
> 
> Also! (sorry for all the notes ;;), let me know if you'd prefer McCree's chapter first or the epilogue! Comment below or shoot me a message on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the next and final chapter half written, but I needed a confidence boost so I thought I'd break it up into 2, forgive me OTL
> 
> I hope you liked it!!  
> As always, tell me if you spot any mistakes or want me to tag anything!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr and twitter!  
> squelchsquelch.tumblr.com  
> @invizidick
> 
> P.S. I am still, YES STILL, working on Video Preferences, I truly hope you guys don't think I abandoned it!! If I'm being honest, I'm a little intimidated by how much you guys liked it and hope I don't choke on the delivery OTL OTL OTL


End file.
